


Chosen Ones

by lucidscreamer



Category: Transformers Generation One, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi shares a quiet conversation in the park with an unusual friend who shares a similar fate. Crossover. Sort of crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen Ones

**Chosen Ones**

By Lucidscreamer

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction, for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the properties referenced herein, nor am I making any profit from it.

Author's note: This is my first drabble! I managed to get it to exactly 100 words (not including title and disclaimer, etc.). This is also a crossover with... Well, you'll see.

* * *

Domino City park echoed with laughter and the roar of virtual monsters. Duels were being fought-games played for fun, not the fate of the world.

On a side-path well away from the action, two figures sat. For one, the battles were over. For the other, they might never end.

"So, you were the Chosen One…and you possessed an ancient artifact that transformed you into a more powerful version of yourself so you could save the world?"

"Pretty much." Yugi tossed a handful of popcorn to the pigeons.

Seated on the grass beside him, Hot Rod sighed. "Join the club."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, you might also like the prequel ficlet, "One of Those Days".


End file.
